One Small Step from the Moon
by rainbows188
Summary: Cinder lives with her stepmother Adri who hates her and now she has a chance to leave now all she needs is for Adri to agree. (Also I don't own the Lunar chronicles)
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, she was going to do it! Cinder was going to ask Adri if she could go to the college she had been dreaming of going to since she was 15. Adri was Cinder's stepmother who absolutely hated her, she only kept her so she could buy all of her fancy things, while Cinder got nothing. But it was all about to change, in the next month she and Iko would leave Adri and that would be it for them.

CINDER! Where is my breakfast?

Cinder cursed she had totally forgot about Adri's breakfast

I'll be down there in a minute!

Cinder rushed downstairs and in ten minutes had made breakfast for Adri and Pearl and Peony. She quickly gave them the food and rushed upstairs to get ready for work. Cinder worked at the local mechanic which was a half hour drive, since she had to drop off Peony and Pearl for their piano and ballet classes. Cinder had wanted do one to but she wasn't allowed to since she wasn't an actually Adri's daughter.

In the car she waited for Peony and Pearl, and then finally Peony came.

Pearl, isn't coming today she has to do some fittings for some shoot or whatever.

Pearl was a model in the working she had gotten her first job with a magazine Cinder didn't care for at at all, and had never read in her entire life.

Ok, then I guess it's just you and me today Peony.

Yeah, this should be fun Cinder, no one in the back seat always yelling at us for doing something "stupid"

Ok, let's go before we're late for your class

Cinder was close to Peony mainly because Peony had actually accepted her. Like Iko had shown her the ways of how to live in the Linh house when you weren't wanted and "different".

So, Peony what do you want for your Birthday?

Oh! Cinder you don't have to get me anything.

I'm getting you something better you tell me now rather than later.

No, you don't have to you already do so much for me.

But it's your birthday Peony, You have to want something.

Nope I don't want anything.

Fine, Cinder stopped at the red light but in still getting you something.

Cinder go it's green!

I'm going calm do-

…

Cinder woke up on a strange bed with a bad headache and no feeling of her real leg.

Hello? she called

But she got nothing, Cinder couldn't remember what led her to be here all she remembered was she was in the car with Peony. PEONY she had almost forgot about her, where was she was she hurt? Cinder needed to find her, she got up and slowly put her feet on the ground and when she was about to take her first step Adri burst in.

YOU! YOU KILLED HER YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER

What are you talking about Adri?

YOU GOT IN A STUPID CAR CRASH, IF YOU KNEW HOW TO DRIVE SHE WOULD BE ALIVE AND YOU WOULD BE DEAD!

But it wasn't my fau-

NO! DONT COME BACK TO MY HOUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR ME OR MY DAUGHTER EVER!

Cinder didn't know what was happening but all she knew she didn't have a home. No she had a job she could get herself an apartment. What about Iko they would kill Iko without her she needed to get Iko out of their too.

Ma'am you need rest please lay down.

What? Ok yeah I'll rest.

Ma'am can you tell me what you remember from your accident?

Yeah, me and my sister were driving and she told me to go cause the light was green and then something hit us.

Ok ma'am you need to sign these checks so we can confirm to take it out of your bank account.

Her bank account had money for her and Iko's college tuition, and now she was using it on herself.

Cinder signed the checks, she was going to need another job.

Ma'am you are good to go your injuries have all been tended to.

Ok thank you so much um .

Your welcome Cinder.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai

As Kai left his house he realized he still hadn't called Thorne. Thorne needed a ride to the mechanics. According to him he was the mechanic's favorite customer, and if he didn't show up every month she would be mad at him. But when Kai had asked if he knew the mechanic's name Thorne had quickly changed the subject.

"Hey Thorne, sorry I didn't call you."

"It's ok but hurry up I need a ride and the shop is almost closed!"

"Ok ok chill out i'll be there in ten minutes"

"Good, now hurry I don't like to be kep waiting."

Kai hurried into his car and sped down to Thorne's apartment. Along the way he wondered why Thorne went to this mechanic so much, from what he heard she was pretty and was extremely strong. This was not Thorne's type at all he usually went for the pretty type that came to his parties.

"Thorne can you tell me why we are going to this mechanic's place?"

"What no hello to your best friend"

He gave Thorne a look that said seriously.

"Fine me and Cinder are good friends I grew up with her."

"Wait am I hearing this right you grew up with a girl and I didn't even know about her!"

"What me and cinder are close she's like my sister. She went to our high school you know she was on the track team."

"Wait that's Cinder the one who has a cyborg leg."

"Yes, that's the one." Said Thorne in a very defensive voice

"We're here."

Kai got of the car thinking he was going to a shop and was about to be bored out of his mind. But he was sorely mistaken.

"Hey, Cinder" said Thorne and as soon as he said came a loud thunking sound

"Jesus Thorne don't do that I was under a car and now I have a huge bump on my head!"

"How about you come out from under there and give me a proper hello"

"Yeah right like i'm going to hug you for all I know you've jumped in a pile of dog poo."

"Hey that was one time, and you said you wouldn't mention it in front of people!"

Kai was cracking up now there really was a lot he didn't know about Thorne and Cinder would hopefully tell him everything.

"There's no one here Thorne."

"Yes there's why don't you come out from under that car and see for yourself."

"Fine" Cinder got out from under the car

"I don't se-

Kai was shocked Cinder was really pretty and with her tank top you could see her muscular body, and she had this little oil smudge on her forehead that Kai really had the urge to wipe away.

"Thorne what the heck!"

"You can't just bring in one of your friends and not tell me!"

"What? I thought you'd be ok with that. He gave her a innocent look

"Whatever, are you going to introduce us or not?"

"Um, yeah Kai meet Cinder and Cinder meet Kai."

"Well um hi Kai"

Kai was feeling very awkward now so he responded with a simple "Hi" back

"Well Cinder would you like to get me and Kai some food?"

"Ha! You thought Thorne go get it yourself."

Come on CInder Kai and I are very hungry, aren't we Kai?

Yes, yes we are and we would really appreciate if you got us some food.

"Fine but you guys are getting the worst thing I can find!" Cinder yelled from a door that said employee's only

"Fine with Thorne and I." Kai yelled back

Cinder came back with some mac and cheese that was probably the best thing Kai had ever tasted. Cinder and Thorne bickered some more but eventually they shut up, which gave Kai and opening to ask Cinder some questions.

"So, um Cinder what college you going to?"

"Oh i'm planning on going to Luna actually"

"Really, Thorne and I go there."

"Yeah, I know Thorne can't stop telling me about how many girls he gets because he bff's with the star quarterback of the team and is on the team himself."

"Hey I do not do that, then you would think I was selfish!"

"What do you mean to say is that you would think that i'm a self absorbed pretty boy which i do."

This made Kai laugh and Thorne glare at him and Cinder.

"Well Kai I think it's time to go."

"Wait, but I haven't finished my mac and cheese!" he whined

"We're leaving now!"

"Fine, well nice meeting you Cinder"

"You too Kai."

As Kai left and got to his car he realized he had a massive crush on Cinder and he didn't mind this feeling at all.


End file.
